Shardsverse
About the Verse Shardsverse is a verse in which our universe is one of two shards of the former original universe which was split during the battle between Order and Chaos. In actuality, our universe and its sister universe is one among an infinite number of realms that exist. The series follows a high school student named Rosa Everrin and her best friend, Joseph Parks, as they are dragged into a war that spans their entire universe. The story can be found here on Wattpad. Terminology Ever-Being The Ever-Being is a being who was created from the fusion of a being known as the First Host and Corona. They were responsible for the sealing of Kairos, Embodiment of Chaos, during the previous Fusion event. The concept of the Ever-Being was inspired by the Avatar from Avatar the Last Airbender and the transmigration of the Otsutsuki Brothers from Naruto. Mana Mana is the life energy of all living beings and worlds. Mana flows throughout the various worlds and collects in places known as leylines in the form of mana crystals. All beings are capable of utilizing mana to perform a feat known as magic. Magic Magic is the manipulation of forces through the usage of mana to force their will on the world. There are various forms of magic that exist. Locations Etheria Etheria is a realm that exists parallel and alongside Materia. Etheria is connected to Materia via the Origin Point, the last remnant of their original self known as Ethermateria. In Etheria, magic has not been forgotten and has been combined with technology. However, this realm is not as advanced as Materia and is reminiscent of a mix of medieval Europe and the Steampunk Era. The Humans of this realm live in harmony with their gods and other magical beings. Materia Materia is the realm in which Earth exists in and is parallel to Etheria. Materia is connected to Etheria via the Origin Point, the last remnant of their original self known as Ethermateria. In Materia, the knowledge of magic has been lost to humans. Magical beings have been forced to hide their societies away from the eyes of humans and the deities of Materia prefer to watch. Origin Point The Origin Point is the last living remnant of the Original Universe, Ethermateria. The realm is located in between the two realms in the infinite-dimensional, unbound void. The realm contains multiple pieces of floating land as well as a few celestial bodies such as barren planets and small stars. At the central point is an island as large as the continent of Australia. In the island's center lies a large Obelisk which houses the God of Chaos, Kairos. Hyper-Space Hyper-Space is a level of Creation that is infinitely larger in dimensional size than the rest of the Omniverse. Here beings of largely infinite size exist and are described as living conglomerations of hyperangles. Some famous residents are Aira (Fate), Magnus (Magic), and Elesia (Emotion and Mind). Famous locations are the Dreamlands, the Great Loom, and the Kaleidoscope, as well as the First Six Levels of Heaven and the First Eight Circles of Hell. Zenith Space Zenith Space is the home of the Greater Primals. Here, concepts such as Time and Space, Life and Death, Fate, and Dualism, as well as other restrictions or limits that plague the lower existences are nonexistent. It is described as the Perfect State. Famous locations here are the Seventh Level of Heaven and the Ninth Circle of Hell. Creation Map of Shardsverse/Cosmology Shardsverse exists as an Omniverse which was created by the Creator. The Omniverse in this verse is defined as a collection of an infinitely layered totality in which exists universe, multiverses, continuities, divergent timelines, and all possibilities. Materia, the realm in which Earth is located, exists as one in an endless sea of multiple parallel realms, timelines, and continuities. The higher realms are known to be infinitely larger than the entirety of the 4-dimensional multiverse in which lesser beings reside. The beings of these realms are described to be living conglomerations of hyper-angles beyond what mortal beings are capable of perceiving Above these realms, which are known as the Hyperspace, exists the Zenith Space, in which even greater infinities exist. In Zenith Space, concepts such as Dualism, Time, Space, Infinity, Creation, Destruction, Life, Death, etc. are seen as trivial and are nonexistent as the residents, the Greater Primals, are completely transcendent and unbound entities which embody the various realms of Zenith Space in their totality. Blogs on Shardsverse Lore Blog 1 Blog 2 User blog:CrimsonSOng/Combat Parameter Gauge User blog:CrimsonSOng/Special Powers of Shardsverse Power of the Verse This verse is an extremely powerful verse. At first glance, due to it taking place within modern-day Earth and in a realm that is a mixture of Medieval Earth and Steampunk Europe, the verse is virtually unimpressive with various mortals capable of performing magic and most of them falling at Tier 7 at the most. As the series progresses, more powerful beings are revealed as mages and warriors or other beings of vast power are capable of destroying entire armies with spells and other various abilities. Divine Tier Beasts are capable of moving and destroying objects as large as Jupiter several times over. The strongest of these beings have shown the ability to be able to create their own pocket realms, warp the very fabric of reality, bend space, time, matter, and energy to their will, and are capable of rivaling the gods. The gods of Shardsverse are based on real-life deities with slight alterations as well as other deities of my own creation. These beings are often powerful, completely surpassing the mortal races with only a few exceptions. An example is Eltariel, the Etherian Goddess of Time, who is capable of manipulating the entirety of time across the entirety of Etheria. Above the Gods exist, the Primals. The Primals are the original gods that existed before the birth of most realms in existence. They are split into two tiers: Lesser and Greater. Lesser Primals are extremely ancient and powerful nigh-omnipotent beings who were either born from the powers of the Greater Primals or were a byproduct of Creation. These beings are largely infinite in size, capable of encompassing the entire Multiverse with their presence alone. Beings such as Magnus and Lilith, who are on the weaker end of the Lesser Primals, are capable of influencing and rewriting the laws of reality across all of Creation, while the stronger Lesser Primals such as the Rune Dragons are required to anchor themselves to the plane or their overwhelming powers will destroy the universe's very foundations, sundering that reality. The Greater Primals are seen as unbound, dimensionless, and transcendental beings who are seemingly omnipotent. They stand above the laws of the Omniverse, serving as absolute forces who are completely free in nature. They are capable of easily destroying entire continuities as easily as one could breathe and bring them back with a mere thought. Above them exists, the Creator. While it is classified as a Greater Primal, the Creator is in actuality, the supreme deity of Shardsverse. It is the embodiment of all things and everything merely exists as an extension of its will. All universes, parallel universes, divergent timeline, plane of existence, concept, alternate dimension, possible universe, impossible universe, possibility, and concepts are just merely its thoughts from its own infinite, unbound consciousness. Even the Greater Primals are nothing but fleeting echoes lost in the throes of its infinite power. Characters DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN 99% OF THE ART ON THIS PAGE! Protagonists Rosa Headshot.png|Rosa Everrin|link=Rosa Everrin jojo.jpg|Joseph Parks|link=Joseph Parks Asta Iorana.jpg|Asta Iorana|link=Asta Iorana Lexida Academy Students arion masada.jpg|Arion Masada isabella.jpg|Isabella Erodan ushiyoshino.png|Yoshino Blake|link=Yoshino Blake 7741316ee212ab41da607cbf4c304b29.jpg|'Caelus Aspirus'|link=Caelus Aspirus Cult of Obsidian High Priest ]] Trinity Members Nyx.png|Nyx Kagami|link=Nyx Kagami trinity 3.jpg|Morius Eldran Vortimus.jpg|Vortimus Ainstein|link=Vortimus Ainstein Skywatch Current Members oe.png|Zoe Kagami|link=Zoe Kagami Fer Nevarine.jpg|Fer Nevaline|link=Fer Nevaline sara.png|Sara Nevaline|link=Sara Nevaline Oz.png|Oz Mitarian auralia.jpg|Auralia Merravine jason.jpg|Jason Elias diana.png|Diana Ark Isaac.png|Isaac Wescott Aaron Felix.jpg|Aaron Felix Former Members raz.png|Razdan Merravine|link=Razdan creoz.jpg|Creoz Mitarian samuel.png|Samuel Kagami karina.jpg|Karina Estus ilia.jpg|Illia Ainsworth ross everrin.jpg|Ross Everrin kanna everrin.jpg|Kanna Kagami nick.jpg|Nick Nevarine mirabel.jpg|Mirabel Anderas drunkle.jpg|Corvus Blake Nyx.png|Nyx Kagami Ever-Beings MLCVXPg.png|'The First'|link=Jeden aurum.jpg|'Aurum' razdan.jpg|'Razdan'|link=Razdan Divine Tier Beasts Ch'kiros.jpg|Ch'krios Thergion.jpg|Thergion The Deep One.jpg|The Deep One Semryogan.jpg|Semryogan Primals Greater Primals the creator.jpg|'The Creator'|link=Creator sychos d.jpeg|'Sychos'|link=Sychos Chronos.jpg|'Chronos'|link=Chronos kinese 3.jpg|'Kinese'|link=Kinese radia.jpg|'Radia'|link=Radia malfegor.jpg|'Malfegor'|link=Malfegor alpha d.jpg|'Alpha'|link=Alpha (Shardsverse) Dragon omega.jpg|'Omega'|link=Omega (Shardsverse) Lesser Primals Rune Dragons true kairos.jpg|'Kairos'|link=Kairos True form corona.jpg|'Corona'|link=Corona pyrrhus.jpg|'Pyrrhus'|link=Pyrrhus saphira.jpg|'Saphira'|link=Saphira aerus.jpg|'Aerus' anima d.jpg|'Anima'|link=Anima voltro.jpg|'Voltro' The Four Horsemen Death_shards.jpg|[[Death (Shardsverse)|'Death']]|link=Death (Shardsverse) Famine.jpg|'Famine'|link=Famine (Shardsverse) Warshards.jpg|'War' White_horseman.jpg|'Pestilence'|link=Pestilence (Shardsverse) The Triune Aira_True.jpg|'Aira'|link=Aira Magnus_God.jpg|'Magnus'|link=Magnus Eleise.png|'Elesia'|link=Elesia The Archangels Uci_goosey.png|'Lucifer'|link=Lucifer (Shardsverse) michael_s.jpg|'Michael'|link=Michael (Shardsverse) Shards_raphael.jpg|'Raphael'|link=Raphael (Shardsverse) Shards_uriel.jpg|'Uriel' Gabbu_chan.1.jpg|'Gabriel'|link=Gabriel (Shardsverse) The Archdemons New_lily.jpg|'Lilith'|link=Lilith (Shardsverse) Baal.jpg|'Baal' Mephisto.jpg|'Mephisto'|link=Mephistopheles (Shardsverse) Azazel_true.jpg|'Azazel'|link=Azazel (Shardsverse) Leviathan_shard.jpg|'Leviathan'|link=Leviathan (Shardsverse) Gods Earth/Materia Gods ra 2.jpg|Ra Nefertari.jpg|Nefertari Apophis human form.png|Apophis tohka.jpg|Tohka Ammy 3.jpg|Amaterasu Omikami Etherian Gods Chief Gods elta.jpg|Eltariel arion.jpg|Arion eterion.gif|Eterion akas.png|Akasha Major Gods naria.jpg|Naia arkd.png|Arkados esperia.jpg|Esperia torgan.jpg|Torgan Gharius.jpg|Gharius seretaro.jpg|Seretaro Xedra.jpg|Exedra Supporters and Opponents Supporters VelvetAngelzz (Thank you so much Velvet for being my first supporter!) Opponents Category:Verses Category:CrimsonSOng